Here We Go Again
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Thanks to an all new foe, all of Sonic's friends have disappeared, including the hedgehog himself. The villain is planning to not only take over the world, but time as well. It is all up to Sonic to go through all of his adventures again and find all of his friends until he finally makes it back to present time before it is erased completely, as if Mobius will never exist.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

Here We Go Again

Chapter 1- Beginning of the End

**Like I said before, this story is going to be a bit like Traveling Through Time, but this time its gonna feature the Sonic series. Possibly every Sonic character (at least from the games) is going to be in this. So, no one should say this... 'OMG! U SUCK! NO SHADOW!' I'm currently still thinking of the main villain. Yes, Eggman is going to be on Sonic's side in case anyone asks.**

**I wish I could say more, but I don't wanna discussed everything yet. More will be explain during this chapter. So, I need to stop this introduction...**

**~KF**

* * *

It was almost six twenty-nine in the morning on the planet Mobius when the sun could be seen by Mobians. Though it was early, the streets were already busy. People were either walking on the sidewalks, or driving down the streets.

Inside of a home, a sleeping fifteen year old hedgehog was one of the Mobians that were not out at this time. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was glad that he finally went to sleep last night. The reason for him sleeping late was because that he was at a party and he did not get to his house until one in the morning.

He could have slept some more, but his alarm clock started to ring when it was six thirty. Almost instantly, the teenager woke up out of his sleep. Realizing that his alarm clock was ringing, he groaned heavily and forced himself to get out of his bed and to his alarm clock to turn it off. As soon as he did, he started to wonder why it rung so early in the first place. He didn't even remember setting it yesterday. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he set his clock to six thirty in the morning.

Although what he did remember was that three of his friends were at his house yesterday. And he saw one of them going upstairs to his room. So the hero of Mobius assumed that was the reason why his alarm clock rang early.

Thus, he groaned. But it was not as loud as it was when he woke up. He knew that he would have to deal with his friend later. For now, he had to get ready for the new day.

When he turned his body around to face his door, his foot hit something. To react, he looked down and saw his photo album lying on the floor. Now Sonic thought that not only his friend set his alarm clock, but he also looked in his photo album and didn't even bother to put it back where it belonged.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up his book. However, instead of putting it back, he stared at it for a few seconds before opening it to the first page.

As soon as his eyes glazed upon it, he began thinking about everything that he did with his friends. The fifteen year old has been battling saving the planet years now. He remembered the first time he defeated Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) just like as if it happened yesterday.

Of course he attempted to take over the planet a second time. Sonic stopped again but this time, he was accompanied by a new friend at the time. His name was Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Even though Eggman had been defeated twice, he attacked yet again. But as usual, Sonic won against him with Tails. Both heroes defeated him with another friend named Knuckles the Echidna whom at first thought that Sonic and Tails were enemies. But they proved him wrong.

The next time, Sonic was the only ally to stop Eggman once again. This time, though, he met a robot that Eggman built himself. His name was Metal Sonic and he had the ability to perform most of Sonic's moves. Unfortunately for the robotic version of him, he lost to him in a race. Later, when he finally defeated Eggman, he saved his new friend Amy Rose, who happened to have a crush on Sonic.

On his next mission, Sonic was once again accompanied by Tails. They had to save South Island before it completely sank into the ocean. The cause of that was due to Eggman stealing the red Chaos Emerald. The other five Chaos Emeralds ended up scattering themselves into a parallel universe.

Eggman decided to attempt to take control of Mt. Mobius instead of attempting to take control of the world for once. Sonic and Tails obviously had no choice but to put a stop to his plans. Unfortunately, neither of them couldn't save some of the animals that Eggman turned into robot slaves.

After that event occurred, Eggman continued to attempt to achieve world domination. But all he achieved was defeat thanks to Sonic and his friends. He gained more as he continuously stopped Eggman. He befriended Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, team Chaotix, Vanilla, Cream, Princess Elise, Silver, Blaze, and others. He even managed consider the Babylon Rogues as allies.

In recent years, Sonic met Chip and both managed to save the planet from falling into chaos. Not too long after that, Sonic gained new powers thanks to the Wisps so he can save his planet.

The last time he defeated Eggman was when he met the Deadly Six. Thus, Eggman had no plot since.

Sonic continued to look throught the photos until he stopped to glance at the picture that shown an italian red plumber. He was known as Mario. The two met each other when they were selected two join the olympic games.

A small smile grew across his face as he remembered those times. But he began to think about the other time he met people from different worlds. It was thanks to him being in Super Smash Brothers. He was one of the newcomers who got invited to the third era. That was when he met other heroes including Link, Kirby, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, and others. Even Mario was selected as a smasher. Recently, he got a letter saying that he's been invited to return for the fourth era.

Right when he closed his photo album, he heard his cell phone ringing. He walked over to it, which was currently sitting on his bedside table until he picked it up of course and looked at the screen.

_"...Knuckles...__" _He thought to himself as he answered his friend's call. "Hello?"

"'Sup, Sonic." Knuckles's voice was heard through Sonic's phone. He awaited for his friend to respond, but he didn't expect a groan to come from him. "...Huh? W-... What's wrong...?"

"You're considered as a suspect..." The fifteen year old answered him as a glare formed on his face. Though Knuckles could not see it obviously.

Knuckles became confused at that reply. "...Suspect...? Of what...?"

"You went to my house yesterday, right?" Sonic asked his sixteen year old friend.

"Yeah..." He replied with a nod. "Why?"

"I'm coming over there." Was all Sonic said. Then he hung up before Knuckles could say anything else.

* * *

"Wait, what? Sonic, what are you... Hello?..."

There was no answer. So Knuckles decided to press the 'end call' button. "Suspect? All I did yesterday was visiting Sonic and went to a party..."

"So, Sonic's on his way over?" The echidna was startled and quickly turned around when he heard someone talking to him. And at first he thought it was him.

But, not anymore. He didn't even know that Charmy Bee was standing near him. Now he became even more confused than before. "...Charmy... When did you get here?"

He replied by simply shrugging his shoulders. "About five minutes ago. I... uh... decided to come over here and visit you..."

Knuckles did not know that Charmy was up to something. "...Okay... So, yes. Sonic _is _on his way over I guess. He said that I'm a suspect of something... But I don't know for sure what he's talking about. Guess I'm about to find out... Why are you up so early in the morning?"

Charmy pointed at him and asked, "Why are _you _up so early?"

"I always get up this early. I'm an early riser." Knuckles answered the bee.

Running feet can be heard not too far from them, making them almost instantly turn around as the noise increased. Knuckles was about to tell Charmy that they were going to hide themselves and then attacked whoever is approaching. But then a name was heard.

"_**CHARMY!**_" A voice called out his name, making the bee's eyes widen.

"Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh, what?" Knuckles asked looking at him. He wondered how in the world did the guy knew his name, though the voice did sound familiar to him a little.

"We know you're there!" Shouted another voice. That time, Knuckles knew that he heard that voice before. However, he couldn't figure out who ite belonged to, until the owners finally revealed themselves as Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon.

"_You_ guys?" Knuckles thought that this morning was one of the strangest ones yet. First, Sonic accused him of something that happened yesterday, and now the Chaotix randomly shows up at his house. What's next for the emerald guardian?

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING US WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Vector boomed at Charmy. Knuckles could have sworn he felt Angel Island shook a little. But then he thought that he was exaggerating. "YOU ARE _SO _GONNA GET IT TODAY!"

Espio was about to tell Vector that he should probably calm down a little. Though he was interrupted.

"YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Vector continued to shout.

Charmy only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on! Why'd you have to come over here, now? I was about to throw your Mountain Dew at Knuckles and say that he stole it!" He showed the mountain in his left hand.

"Wait, what?" Not only Knuckles confused yet again, but also he was now a bit angry with Charmy.

Vector, reacting to this, balled up his fist slowly. Once he finished clencing it, his glare became more sharp. "OH, _NOW _YOU'RE _REALLY _GONNA GET IT TODAY! THIS IS THE UMPTEENTH TIME YOU DRUNK MY MOUNTAIN DEW!"

"He never drunk it..." Espio interrupted Vector's yelling. Unfortunately for him, he ignored his statement.

"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES ALREADY!" Now Vector was pointing right at Charmy's face, forcing him to take a couple steps back. "AND IT ONLY ABOUT HALF PAST SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"VECTOR!" Espio finally shouted at the crocodile. It made him turn around so he can face the chameleon. "Alright, already! It's not that serious! I know it's your favorite beverage, but you don't have to yell over it! It's just a beverage!"

"OH, YEA?! WELL, LET'S SEE _YOU _GET ANGRY WHEN HE INTERUPTS YOUR MEDITATING!" At that sentence, Vector was pointing his finger right at Espio's face and not at Charm's anymore.

"You rarely see me get angry, Vector." Espio replied in a rather, calm voice. "I'm not one of those guys who get mad over anything and everything really fast... Unlike you..."

Knuckles tried to hide a snicker, but it was too funny to him. So he let it out. If he didn't, he never would have been glared at by an angry Vector.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SO BACK OFF!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I have the right to laugh! You can't make me stop!" Knuckles shouted back at the crocodile. For the first time in that argument, Vector was finally being pointed at.

After that statement was made by Knuckles, the two Mobians got into an argument. Espio rolled his eyes and sighed at their behavior while Charmyjust stood until he got bored after thirty seconds. He turned around and started to walk away from the scene. "I'm going home, now. I'm too bored..."

His shoulder was then grabbed by Espio, who pulled right back to the same spot he was standing at first. "Stay..." Was the only word he said to him without looking away from the argument.

Three minutes of arguing later, Sonic and Tails showed themselves. But only Espio and Charmy noticed the two heroes. So they walked over to them.

"What are Vector and Knuckles arguing over?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

Espio turned to see the two Mobians. What he was surprised about was that they haven't got into a brawl yet. He turned back to Sonic and Tails. "It's a long story..."

"The echidna's aruging already?" Sonic asked. It was now his turn to look at them. When he turned his head back, a small smile came across his face. "Wow! If Knuckles decides to argue with me about yesterday, then he would be involved in two arguments in one day!"

"Vector started it." stated Charmy with a raised finger.

"I don't care _who _started it! I'm going to end it!" Tails began to run until he was between Vector and Knuckles. "Enough already! Stop!"

They immediately stopped shouting at each other and stared down at Tails.

"You guys, it is way too early in the morning to yell! If we were in Station Square right now, people would hear you even if they're a mile away!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating Tails..." Knuckles said to him.

"You know what I meant!" He replied back, "The point is that it is too early in the morning for you guys to argue!"

"Yeah, Knuckles!" Sonic agreed, nodding his head. He then walked until he was also between Vector and Knuckles. But he was mainly focusing on the red echidna. "It is way too early! So, learn how to _not set my alarm clock to half past six_!" His tone of voice became more sharp as a glare formed on his face at the end of his sentence.

Knuckles was dead silent for a moment. It could have been longer if he hadn't remembered what he did yesterday when he was at Sonic's house. "Oh, yeah..."

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic raised his voice a little, walking until he was between the two that just argued. Although, he was obviously focusing on the red one. "You set my alarm clock, which caused me to wake up so early in the morning, and all you say is 'Oh, yeah'?" After that question was asked, he clenched his fists. "You have some nerve, echidna!"

Knuckles was about to shout back at him, but he was prevented from doing so by Espio. "Forget about it, both of you. Let's just continue on with our day."

"Agree." Nodded Tails.

"But what can we do?" Vector asked the anthropomorphic chameleon.

"...Good question..." Were the only two words Espio said to reply. He began to think, placing an index finger beneath his chin.

* * *

After Knuckles was convinced enough to leave the Master Emerald, the group of six was now walking down a sidewalk of Station Square. They ignored the Mobians that were talking to their friends, arguing, and the ones that were driving down the streets.

In other words, they were minding their own business nearing their destination.

That is, until they bumped right into Shadow and Rouge.

"When will you guys learn how to watch where you're going?" asked an annoyed Rouge. Shadow was also annoyed, but he decided to say nothing.

"Look, we're sorry. But some of us are not in the _mood _right now..." Sonic whipped his head around and glared at Knuckles who was behind.

The emerald guardian responded by simply groaning.

Espio sighed very heavily. He did not to hear any of his friends argue anymore for the rest of the day. And he knew that it wasn't even mid-morning. "Sonic, let it go... _Please_..."

"Shut up, already..." Knuckles told him, folding his arms. "I can't believe you're still talking about it!"

"I can talk about all I want! Ya really think you can stop me? If you do, you should totally think the opposite!" Sonic replied, his voice raised a little.

"He's not letting it go..." Charmy whispered to Espio, who was starting to become a little frustrated.

"I think I can see that, Charmy..." Espio told him in a very, deep tone, with a face that was giving Sonic and Knuckles and blank stare. Though he was mainly focusing on Sonic because he was the one that started it in the first place.

"They were arguing?" asked Rouge, observing the conversation. "At this time of day?"

Espio sighed once again. "No, Rouge they were up all night yesterday playing Dance Dance Revolution..."

"Hey!" Both Knuckles and Sonic immediately turned to the chameleon.

That was when they heard Shadow and Rouge snickering. And they were trying their best to hide it.

"We're sorry, but sometimes you just _gotta _laugh!" apologized Rouge as she resumed her snickering.

"Look, can we just stop?" Espio asked the two heroes. "This is really getting old!"

"I am _actually _starting to get bored of this..." Charmy added.

Espio used his hand to point at Charmy. "See? Even Charmy's tired of you guys arguing!"

"Fine..." Sonic said harshly at Knuckles.

He only said the same word that escaped from Sonic's mouth. "Fine..."

"So, what are you guys doing here? I don't even remember the last time you guys were out here this early..." Shadow stated, changing the subject. "We were just walking down the street to kill some time."

"That was basically the reason why there were arguments before we came here..." Tails replied to the G.U.N. agents. "Anyway, we didn't what else to do, so we decided to go somewhere and eat breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Rouge nodded along with Shadow. Thus, they continued their path to whatever restaurant they were going to, now being accompanied by Shadow and Rouge.

**_5 Minutes Later..._**

They were all sitting at one of the tables in their restaurant, eating pancakes. For once, they had no idea what to talk about. So it was mostly quiet.

That is, until Sonic noticed Vector turned slightly, as if he was trying to hide something. He was.

The hedgehog was curious. "...Vector? ...What're you doing?"

All eyes turned from Sonic to Vector. When he noticed that he caught the attention of everyone, who turned around slightly to face them rather slowly. And a nervous expression was shown on his face. "...W-What do you mean?" He asked Sonic.

"Why were turned around? Are you trying to hide something?" Sonic guessed.

That only made things worse for the crocodile. He decided to quickly hide the evidence by hiding it behing his back, quickly. "I-I'm... n-not hiding anything... Why would you think that?"

"Because you just hid it behind your back..." Shadow rejoindered.

The captain of Team Chaotix fell dead silent as he looked around the restaurant extremely nervous.

"...You're texting Vanilla again, aren't you?" Espio asked his friend.

Everyone else at the table started to snicker when they heard Espio's sentence.

"Stop that!" Vector shouted at them almost immediately.

"Vector," Knuckles stopped his snickering and looked at Vector. "if you want to go out Vanilla that bad, just ask her!"

He only sighed in reply before saying, "No, if I try to ask her out, chances are that I-"

"-might get interrupted. And when finally ask her out, she's going to reject me..." Everyone else finished for him.

"...Was that really necessary, you guys?" He asked the others. "You all didn't need to mock me..."

"But you say that everytime. Just ask her out when you have the chance." Rouge told him. "What if she likes you back?"

"But what if she doesn't?" Vector asked the bat.

Espio sighed and started to give Vector some advice. "Look, she's coming over this afternoon. Me and Charmy will leave you two alone for a while and then you can express your feelings for her. You can't predict the future. So, you can't assume that she doesn't like-"

He could not finish giving his sentence because he was interrupted when he and the others started to hear people scream outside the restaurant. They all quickly looked at each other before getting out of their seats and outside to see what was going on.

"Hmph..." Knuckles mumbled annoyed. "We can't even eat breakfast..."

When they all got out, all they saw was people running for their lives for a reason that the heroes did not know.

Sonic decided to take a guess. "It's probably Eggman again..." He sighed as he slowly shook his head. "I don't understand why can't he just quit? We defeated him several times, anyway..." He then took off running. "Let's see what he's up to this time..."

With that being said, everyone else followed the hedgehog to investigate.

* * *

_**10 Minutes of Running Later...**_

Sonic and his friends stopped running when they were in a big, grassy field. They looked around themselves because they did not know where the direction Eggman was.

While they were looking around, two more heroes came by. They were known as Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"You guys are trying to find Eggman, too?" Silver asked them.

They all nodded in reply.

"Yeah." Tails replied with a nod. "Whenever we spot him, we're all going to plan a sneak attack. But the problem is that we don't know where he is..."

"Then, we have no choice but to split up." Blaze confirmed. "We can split into three groups and we'll each go in one direction."

"A sneak attack? For what!?" A familiar voice that everyone knew said. It sounded like it was coming near them. They all turned around to see their arch-nemisis Dr. Ivo Robotknik, who is also known as Eggman due to hiss Egg-sized body.

All of the heroes looked at him with a death glare. Although they were slightly surprised because usually they would find Eggman working on a new invention. Instead they ended up being found first. And whey they saw him, they find him simply standing there.

Eggman looked at everyone with a confounded expression on his face. "What up with all the glares?"

"Just tell us what you are up too, Eggman." Sonic said, ignoring Eggman's question. "We're all confused on the fact that you keep building dumb machines only for them to be destroyed. It's been years since you first attack the planet. Why can't you just face facts and learn that we're going to stop you no matter what?"

"What are you talking about, hedgehog?" Eggman asked the fifteen year old. "I'm not up to anything, you see. Do you see any robot here?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything!" Sonic argued. "You could be hiding it!"

"No!" Eggman rejoindered, slowly becoming angry. "What part of the word, 'no' do you not get!? Why can't _you _just face facts!? You're acting like I'm trying to pull a trick on you all!"

"That's because you are!" Sonic shouted at him.

Once Eggman shouted back at Sonic, they both along with Sonic's friends started to argue. They just kept on shouting and shouting. One would noticed that this will be the third time Knuckles was involved in an argument.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Sonic shouted as loud as he possibly can. As soon as everyone was quiet, and paying thier attention to the hero of Mobius. He began to speak again. "Now, I am only going to ask this, _one more time!_" He raised his finger at the end of his statement, before he sighed deeply with his eyes closed, only for them to open again. "Are you planning a new plot or not?"

"No..." Eggman almost immediately replied. "...yet..."

"That tears it!" Sonic was about to attack Eggman, but unfortunately for him, he was grabbed by Vector, Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio. Once he finally gave up, he glared at them.

"Look, Eggman said he's not planning a new plot, yet..." Shadow explained to Sonic. "That doesn't mean that he's planning one, now. So, we should probably let him off for this one..."

Sonic sighed in defeat after five seconds. "Fine..." He turned to Eggman and pointed at him. "But, if _you're _not behind this, who is?"

"We'd better find _out _who." Vector replied, "We'd better split up into three groups like Blaze said."

After that was said, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze began to run in one direction, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decided to take another direction, and Eggman, Vector, Espio, and Charmy took the other one.

* * *

Some time passed by, the three groups met up as soon as they all saw each other. Each group found more allies along the way, the first group recruited Amy, Omega, Marine, and Big. The second group found Metal Sonic, Jet, Wave, and Storm. The last group was joined by Vanilla, Cream, Orbot, and Cubot.

"We'll," Sonic was the first to speak. "guess we gained even _more_ people..."

"But who's causing all of this?" asked Storm, spreading his hands out. "None of us even know where this guy is..."

Right after he said that, an evil laugh was heard ahead of them. The voice sounded like it was not too far from them.

"...Guess he's just ahead..." Metal Sonic answered as he dashed off again followed by everyone else. Within a minute, everyone finally saw what was going on. The one that was causing all the trouble was green, had a ghost-like body, a red suit, and purple eyes. They all either glared, growled, clenched their fists, or done all three.

"So, _you're _the one that's behind all this!" Silver shouted while pointing at him.

"What is your deal?" Omega asked, ready to fire.

"Hold up," The enemy replied, waving his hands. "introductions first, then I'll explain..." He then cleared his throat before introducing himself. "I am Lamuel Demon, and I'm planning to- Where's my hat?" He asked as he felt his head to find out that he wasn't wearing it.

All of the Mobians looked at each other exchanging glances, only to turn back to Lamuel to find him picking up his red hat from the ground and placed it on his head. He decided to clear his throat. "As I was saying, I decided that today is the perfect day to take over the world..."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Of course he was used to the world attempting to be taken over by Eggman. So obviously, he was not surprised to the plot. However, he was surprised to another villain attempting to take over the planet. He didn't evn bother to say anything.

But Knuckles did. "Taking over the world? Well, you'd better be preapared when we take you down because we're already used to that dumb old plot thanks to this Egg-jerk over here!" He pointed behind him to the evil human.

"HEY!" He shouted at him.

"Just _how_ are you planning it?" asked Jet the Hawk with a glare. "I bet your gonna send your army of enemies that are easy to destroy and eventually we'll find you so that we can stop you from all your evil doing!"

"None of what you've just said is true, _bird_..." Lamuel glared back at him. "If you all look behind, you will see that I have planted a bomb that will erase not only your world, but time as well."

Almost immediately, everyone ran behind him and saw the said bomb. It was a deep blue color, and it was now counting down from five minutes. They all gasped.

"So, you see it's completely impossible to defeat me." Lamuel explained to them in a calm voice.

"Deactivate it, somebody!" Big shouted as loud as he can.

Orbot and Cubot were about to do something to deactivate the bomb, but Lamuel pulled some sort of laser from one of his pockets and fired it at Orbot and Cubot. Everyone watched as they disappeared.

Gasps were heard from the remaining members of the group.

"Where'd they go?" Wave asked, shouting at Lamuel.

An evil laugh was how he responded before he started to talk again. "Like I am ever doing to tell, you."

He quickly pointed the laser at Wave and shot at her, causing her to disappear as well.

"WAVE!" Both Jet and Storm shouted, looking at where she was standing. Since they weren't paying attention, they were also zapped by the laser and ended up disappearing also.

Not wanting to be zapped, everyone ran quickly, dodging blasts coming from the laser. Unfortunately for all of them, they were unable to dodge all of the shots. Within less than a second, they all disappeared, including Sonic the Hedgehog, who was zapped last.

With no heroes left, Lamuel formed a large, evil smirk across his face as he crossed his arms. "Now absolutely _nothing_ is going to stop me... Can't wait..."

* * *

Sonic was planted face down on the cold, hard floor unconscious. It was until he became the opposite almost ten seconds later. That was when he woke up, and got up slowly until he was on his feet.

"...Where am I...?" He asked, rubbing his head and opening his eyes afterwards. He looked around himself to see absolutely nothing. The hero of Mobius wasn't home. In fact, he wasn't even on his planet anymore. It was just all black around him, making the hedgehog perplexed as ever. "...Huh...? What...? What... is going... on...?"

He started to recall what happened not too long ago from his memory. "...Last thing I remember..." He started, "...I was with most of my friends and..." That was when he remembered exactly what happened. Almost instantly, his eyes widen and gasped. He started to look around as he called some of his friends names.

"TAILS!? KNUCKLES!? SHADOW!? ANYONE!? ... ... ..."

No answer. It was abosultely quiet. Too quiet for Sonic of course. He started to become worried about his friends and the planet Mobius. Heck, he was even worried about his arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman.

He decided to walk around as he resumed to calling names again. "TAILS!? VECTOR!? AMY!? KNUCKLES!?" Right when he was about to call another name, he stepped on something that felt like paper. It was. Just a plain, white, peice of paper under his foot. He stepped off of it and picked it up, which then he noticed that it now had his shoeprint on it. But Sonic ignored that. He was too focused on the writing on it.

_Sonic... Your world is in danger... _He read, _You and all of your friends have been separated by time... You'll see what I mean later... But for now, you must go save your friends, your world, and your time by completing all of your missions again from the very beginning. If you are stopped by Lamuel, time will be erased completely, as if Mobius will never exist..._

"Well, _that's_ unfortunate..." Said Sonic as he continued to read the paper. He was almost finished.

_It is your job to save your world from falling into the hands of Lamuel. You will find me. But, I am not a complete stranger to you. You know me. You'll find out who I am when you get really deep into your journey..._

_Now, go... A door has just appeared directly in front of you so you can start your big adventure..._

Sonic was confused, re-reading a part of what the paper said. "I know this guy?... ...Whatever. It told me to go, and I'm going to go! Now, didn't this guy said that a door just-"

When he looked up, he saw a read door with a golden knob right in front of him. He was so shocked of this, he literally dropped the paper. It slowly descended to the ground. "...Wow..." He said, not believing his eyes. "Just like the guy said... Well, here goes..."

Since he was standing right in front of the door, it only took two steps for him to reach out and touched the golden doorknob. "I'm coming everyone..."

After he said that, he turn the doorknob. When he stepped back while pulling on said doorknob, it began to open.

He gasped in shock on what his eyes saw in front of him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger or what? And how did you like this first chapter? It was basically an intro. Anyways, the next chapter will officially start this story! I can not wait, and I am the one who is writing this!**

**And by the way, this is actually my first Sonic fic in a while.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Single Hero

Here We Go Again

Chapter 2- A Single Hero

**Well guys, this is it. This story is officially gonna start at this chapter. Reason for that being is because that Sonic is officially gonna start his long adventure, of course!**

**But in case if you're wondering where Sonic's friends are, that will be explain in either chapter 4 or chapter 5. (Maybe both)**

**Though none of them are going to be appearing for now. I wish I could say more, but that would mean spoilers. So you guys are just gonna have to do it the hard way.**

**Read and wait.**

**~KF**

* * *

He didn't even stepped through the door, and Sonic was already in shock on what he saw in front of him. His eyes looked around from left to right.

What he was witnessing at that very moment, was the area where he began his first adventure in order to save the world from falling into Eggman's heads.

"...Green Hill Zone...?" He said out loud as he finally stepped through, letting go of the golden doorknob in the process. So of course it closed, which almost immediately reacted by slowly fading away. Though, Sonic didn't pay attention to that.

He was obviously too shock in the area he was in. The hedgehog knew he had came back to the area before, but that was a different story... Slightly... "Well, _this _was unexpected..." He said, "Though, the letter _did _say that I needed to complete all of my missions again... Well, for a second time since I had to come back here before. But something tells me, that it is going to be different this time. I just can't put my finger on it..."

Sonic did absolutely nothing by standing and glancing at his surroundings for thirty seconds. It was then he decided to speak again.

"Man, I remember battling Eggman for the first time as if it happened yesterday..." He said, "Speaking of battling, I'd better hurry and find everyone so that we call all battle Lamuel! ...I guess I just gotta go through this once again..."

After he said that, he got into a running position before taking off.

**Green Hill Zone- Act 1**

Five seconds passed by and Sonic had already collecting some rings and destroyed the first enemy that was in sight, which was a Moto Bug. Sonic knew that this was the very first enemy he ever encountered during his first adventure. Too bad it was so easy for him to defeat. The reason why was because the hero of Mobius never even used his homing attack. He defeated it by simply jumping right into it, which made things easier.

Afterwards he ran up and defeated a Buzz Bomber and a Chopper, that was by a log bridge. It happened to leap out of the water when it noticed the hedgehog. During the process, he collected a few rings.

He collected some more when he was on his feet again, before having to destroy a couple crab-like enemies, which were called Crabmeat. A name that the anthropomorphic hedgehog thought it was strange. He always wondered why Eggman would name his enemies that. But he never thought about it this time. He still continued to run along the path running across another bridge all collecting more rings. Two choppers could have been defeated, but by the time they leapt out of the water, it was too late because Sonic had already passed them.

He jumped to higher ground. There, he defeated two more Buzz Bombers. When he noticed a yellow spring up ahead, he jumped and sprung up, which caused him to land on even higher ground. He was immediately greeted by a line of rings, only for the rings themselves to be collected.

After he defeated another Buzz Bomber that was high in the air, Sonic finally landed on lower ground, ignoring the platforms which were part of an alternate path to reach the goal. After touching a lamppost and collecting even more rings, Sonic saw a Shuttle Loop ahead. So he ran faster and through said Loop-de-Loop, while gathering a line of rings. Once the Loop-de-Loop was over, Sonic curled into a ball and rolled himself rapidly through a tunnel. Back on his feet, he noticed another Lamppost up ahead, followed by even more rings. The hero of Mobius replied by simply touching it of course. It forced the lamppost's bulb to change from blue to red. It led to a second tunnel, which Sonic of course went through it by doing the same process as he did before.

Now with so much kinetic energy, the hedgehog flew high in the air while performing a spin jump. Despite seeing a lot of rings, he only managed to collect some of them, obviously. Landing, he came across another bridge, destroying a couple more Choppers in the process.

When he jumped in the air, he landed on a Ring Bonus, followed by another Buzz Bomber, then finally landed on a ground. Sonic knew that this led him to the goal. Once he touched it, the bonus plate that showed Dr. Eggman's face flipped around a couple times until it shown Sonic's.

The cobalt hedgehog was now standing as still as a statue. That is, before crossing his arms ten seconds later and beginning to tap his foot. He have always done that, even if one second passed by. His friends knew that he gets impatient rather quickly.

He was acting as if he was expecting something, which was the current situation for the fifteen year old hedgehog. Finally after seven more seconds, he sighed. "Am I supposed to be in a special stage right now so I can get a Chaos Emerald?" He asked no one in particular. That was when he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. I can't go to the special stage because for one reason is that I haven't gone through a special stage ring, which takes me to the stage, and I can't just disappear from Green Hill and reappear in the stage because I don't have the ability to teleport like Shadow or Zelda... Mainly Shadow because he can travel much farther distances with his Chaos Emerald..."

Five more seconds passed by. It was when Sonic decided to say something else. "Well, since there is none special stage ring to take to the stage, I guess I can just simply move on..."

**Green Hill Zone- Act 2**

No other words were said as Sonic got into a running position, dashing off afterwards. He approached a bridge almost immediately. It was a good thing that Sonic saw the two Choppers that leapt out of the water right before he can run across the bridge. If he hadn't, then he would have got hit of course. Although, he would be protected by his rings.

But despite knowing that for a long time, he still wondered how in the world does he never take any damage if he got his by an enemy with rings obtained. No one has ever explained it to him. Mainly because he had never asked anybody that question because he assumed that they never knew either. He was right when he heard Tails asking Knuckles about it and he replied by only shrugging his shoulders.

Said Choppers were defeated without Sonic even slowing down. Although when he jumped off a ledge, he slowed down a bit because he chose to turn around instead of jumping onto a spring that was near him. "I should have went this way when I first came here. It is the most interesting way to go for this part. But I'm glad I chose to backtrack so I can see what was down here."

He jumped again, but at that time it took a bit longer to touch the ground than the last time. When he did, he jumped on three Item Boxes. Two of them were Ring Bonuses, unlike the other one.

The last Item Box that Sonic hit made a barrier form around him, so that he wouldn't have to worry about taking damage, at least from one hit. "This _can _help..." He said, ignoring the spikes since he turned around. "If these enemies were actually hard to beat..."

Almost immediately after he said that, due to his Spin Attack, he was able to destroy some of the ground that was next to him. It was now a small cave. Once he was done with that, he activated another Item Box.

This power up allowed Sonic to go faster, but only for a short period of time. "Well now, I guess I can considered this even _more _proof to Captain Falcon that I'm the fastest thing alive! ...But then I'll get knocked out by his Falcon Punch..." He snickered a little. "Somehow reminds me of the time Knuckles got mad at Vector because he ate the last piece of his blueberry pie last month! He tried to punch them, but he ended up bunching the ground so hard, his fist, ended up being injured for the rest of the month! I was laughing so hard!" He chuckled when he finished the end of his sentence before immediately stopping. "Okay, back to Green Hill."

Right when he said that, he bumped right into a Moto Bug that was directly in front of him, forcing him to bounce off and his barrier to disappear. "And _that's _what I get from not focusing..." He blamed himself, leaping back to his feet, defeating the Moto Bug subsequently. Jumping into the air, he collected six rings that were in the air. After landing again, his eyes glanced forward to see, yet another Moto Bug that was approaching him.

He sighed, slowly becoming annoyed. "I'm so sick of these Moto Bugs... It's like seeing a whole bunch of Eggmans' because they're all fat like watermelons..."

Still, he jumped into the Moto Bug to destroy it, followed two Buzz Bombers. Seconds later, he spotted another Buzz Bomber with his own eyes.

"And now there are all these Buzz Bombers. What is this?" He asked no one in particular. "Bug season? If it is, then they should have announced it on the news channel... But then I still wouldn't have found out because no one watches the news. But I bet they would have had a camera on Dr. Eggman making himself look dumb by laughing like an idiot in front of national television. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Stupid Moto Bugs!"

One could tell that he was a little irritated. But no one could blame him because besides the Choppers and the Crabmeat every enemy the hedgehog had encountered was a bug-like enemy. Although what Sonic didn't pay attention was the fact that the Crabmeat and Choppers went under the same category, too. But then again, he always told his friends that he'll completely forget about the Crabmeat. And therefore, Sonic was obviously paying more attention to the bug enemies. But Sonic only saw four types of enemies so far, thus he decided to stop being annoyed for now and continue on with Green Hill.

Avoiding spikes, Sonic ran across another bridge, ignoring two more Choppers that leapt out of the water in attempt to attack the fifteen year old.

Until a third one jumped out.

"Ah!" Shouted a startled Sonic as he jumped back a bit. To reply, he jump into all three Choppers, defeating every last one. He stood still once he landed. "Man, never seen _that _one coming..."

He began to ponder on if he should go forward or not. The reason why was because he knew there were more rings back there. But he also thought that he would make it through with the numbers of rings he currently had at the moment and he wanted to finish Green Hill Zone so that he wanted to get a chance to think about his mission. Nonetheless, Sonic still turned around and began to run back to the direction he just came from, otherwise known as backtracking like he did the first time he came to that part of Green Hill. He jumped and dropped down until he landed on a platform that was chained to a small circle, which was floating in air. Sonic didn't even bother questioning on how that was possible. Though, he had thought of an answer.

"I guess it's like, _magic_, or something..." He guessed, jumping back onto a purple rock that was on land. One jump into a tree, he touched a hidden Item Box. It formed another barrier around Sonic. Now with it around him, he jumped onto higher ground, while hopping onto a rock in the process. His pair of eyes noticed a bridge, which he of course came across. While collecting more rings, he defeated not only two more Choppers, but also a Buzz Bomber which somehow managed to find Sonic.

"I'm just now noticing that no animals are coming out of these enemies in this part of Green Hill, which I find kinda weird, considering on the fact that there were animals being freed from these enemies the first time I came to this area..." He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'll ask Eggman when I find him..." The hero of Mobius confirmed as his extra speed power wore off.

He said that while jumping on a Crabmeat and running to the same spring he saw before. The hedgehog remembered that there was more to explore on this part of Green Hill. And therefore, he decided to check both paths. Plus, he wanted to get as many rings as he could.

Gathering rings thanks to the spring, he landed on the ground once again. Then he turned around and ran back to where he was before he chose to backtrack. When he came to that point, he dropped down to lower ground, picking up a few rings in the process. Next, he used his Spin Attack so that he can get through an upcoming Loop-de-Loop faster.

Successfully going through said Loop-de-Loop, he came under a tree at the perfect time because right when he did, an Item Box fell from it. As soon as his eyes looked at the picture of the power up on it, he smiled and touched it. Absorbing the power, Sonic now had the ability to be invincible for a short period of time.

"This was my second favorite power up!" Sonic recalled, remembering the time when he first gained that power. "But my favorite one was the Power Sneakers because speed is my game! I bet Shadow would prefer the invincibility power up because he thinks he can everything just because he's the 'Ultimate Lifeform'..." His voice was deeper at the last two words of that sentence, trying to sound like Shadow's.

The cobalt hedgehog knew that there were a few gaps ahead of him. If he fell, he wouldn't fall into a bottomless pit. Instead, he would fall into spikes. Of course Sonic didn't want that to happen. But if he happened to fall, it wouldn't really matter due to the new power up. Though, not wanting to waste time, he ran as fast his legs could carry him while jumping across the gaps, destroying a couple of Buzz Bombers, collecting a few rings, and touching a checkpoint in the process.

"I should have timed myself on this stage because now I feel that I wanna beat my own record." Sonic said, his smiling turning into a slight frown. "But then it would be impossible to beat my own time since I decided to head back... Oh, well... Although, I think I would have still beaten Silver's record if he wanted to do this because of the fact that he's _way _slower than me!" His frown changed right back to a smile as he slightly chuckled. "I bet he's even slower than Big!"

Still with the power, Sonic landed on ground where there were no more gaps and continued to dash. He destroyed a Moto Bug, gathered even more rings, and jumped over what looked like stairs to reach higher ground. A Crabmeat was there simply minding its own business. Unfortunately for it, it was defeated. But on the bright side, an innocent animal came out of the enemy. Sonic thought of that a couple times before, and he said to Tails that technically he defeated and saved someone at the same time. Therefore, it wasn't a total loss.

Despite already having a bunch of rings, Sonic collected some more, yet again. He defeated three Choppers that happened to jump the second Sonic stepped onto the bridge. After passing it, he chose to speed up while performing only small jump to get across a small gap. Two seconds later, some of the ground around suddenly collapsed. So Sonic made the right decision to go faster.

Not bothering look behind him, Sonic used his Spin Attack to get through a tunnel. He remained in his position when he got out. Even when he flipped the second Bonus plate of Green Hill Zone, making his own picture noticeable instead of Eggman's. Although he didn't see a special ring, he decided to ignore that since it already happened last time.

Sonic finally got out of his position and stood up on his two feet again. "Well, two down and only one to go!" He said with a smirk. "I actually do not expect Eggman to appear, considering on the fact that he's missing, too... Even when he's not on the 'evil side'," He formed quotations marks at those two words with his fingers. "he still can be a jerk... Like that time after I saved Soleanna from falling into the hands of Solaris... I don't want to think about _that _anymore... But did he really had to trick me into thinking that he wanted to give me a year's supply of Chilidogs?"

After seconds of him not speaking, Sonic slowly glanced at his surroundings. No enemies can be seen from his eyes, which was a reason why the part of Green Hill he was in at that moment was quiet.

Too quiet for the hedgehog. Though, he did like it when all he heard was nothing sometimes. Not only that allowed him to relax, but it also gave the hero an oppurtunity to clear his mind.

However, this was one of those times Sonic didn't like it when it was this quiet. He felt like something was missing.

"It's so quiet here..." Words resumed to escape from his mouth. "Too quiet for me... This place needs... needs... music... Too bad that I can't listen to the theme of Green Hill right now... Because for one reason, I'm not playing one of my games. Two, I don't have my phone with me so I can listen to it. And three, thanks to Amy, she wacked my phone right out of my hand with her hammer and it landed right in the ocean last week. All I did was _accidently_ left her with an army of Eggman's robots... I mean, it was an accident! I was lucky that I quickly ran away from her before she got the chance to pound me to the center of Mobius!"

A moment later, he thought of something. "I could have used Tails's Super Chocolate Doughnut of the Sonic Heroes he invented to disappear in a puff of smoke... Which is made out of chocolate... But stupid Charmy ate it before Tails could even give it to me! And then the bee threw up almost instantly after he swallowed it! It is what he gets!"

Following a sigh, Sonic started to walk as he kept talking. "So without music, this place can get really boring... The only way to entertain myself is to battle so Eggman's enemies. But I don't want to see another enemy like a Moto Bug or a Buzz Bomber because they are so easy to beat... Well, at least it'll past the time..."

A moment later Sonic got into a running position, and sprinted off to finish the final act of Green Hill Zone.

"Guess I'll continue my thinking when I'm done..."

**Green Hill Zone- Act 3**

Sonic looked up to see a few trees. He remembered that one of them contained an Item Box, but not the power. "I hope this one will make me speed up for a bit, because I want to get this zone done..."

That being said, he jumped up to the tree that had the Item Box. Notwithstanding the power he hoped for, it was still a useful power to Sonic due to him gaining the ability to be invincible for a short time. So he decided to not complain.

"Well, it's better than nothing..." He said, noticing a spring he was approaching. If he jumped on it, it would take him to higher ground. But Sonic did not choose to use it. Instead he chose to jump right over said spring, over a small gap, and landed on land again. He was immediately greeted by rings which he collected.

After getting on top of a hill, he ran down, jumping in the air to defeat a flying Buzz Bomber. By the time he landed on the ground, he was at the bottom of the hill again, only he was on the other side of it. Once he noticed higher ground, he jump to it and noticed a Totem Pole and another spring. Did he use it? Yes, he actually used this time because for he wanted to get to higher ground. Plus the fact that there was no other route if he didn't use it. Meaning that he would fall into a bottomless pit, which would be unfortunate if it was that way.

So after he landed on higher ground, he came across a bridge while collecting a line of rings. He was surprised to see that not a single Chopper came out of the water below him. But right when he looked away...

_**BAM!**_

A Chopper came flying out of the water at an extremely high speed. It made Sonic lose some of his rings he had and flew back to where he was when he first landed on the higher ground.

Sonic the Hedgehog laid flat on his back, staring up at the cloudless blue sky above him. Nothing was heard again. Not even the chirping of birds. But since enemies were around, one would figure that they might have scared all the birds away with all of the feathers falling off their bodies in the process.

Sonic continued to lay in his position for about half a minute before he finally stood up slowly while rubbing his head.

"Well, _that _was necessary..." He said in sarcasm. "I guess that's where people get the phrase 'Out of the blue'. Out of the two times I've been here, _that _had never happened to me before... Now my dislike for Choppers have gotten worse... And that one was very fishy indeed. But wasn't I invincible before?"

It was at that moment Sonic realized that his invincibility power had worn off before he had gotten hit by the Chopper. "It worn off? But how can that be? I'm sure the power should not have worn off _that _quick... Hmph... Maybe Eggman found the power in the Item Box before I did and threw it in the toilet..."

He shrugged after that sentence was finished before getting into a running position run again and ran off, getting back to where he was before he was hit. Subsequent to his arrival back at the bridge, he immediately came to a stop to check for the Chopper that smashed into him earlier. One would notice the glare forming on his face, seeking revenge.

Finally after ten seconds. the same Chopper from before leapt out of the water. Almost immediately, Sonic reacted by jumping into it as if it was nothing. The glare that was once formed on his face quickly turned into a smile. "Now that I have gotten my revenge, I shall continue!"

Ignoring another Totem Pole, a Llampost, and the two moving platforms in the air, Sonic jumped into a tree and hit the Item Box, which containted the power up that allowed Sonic to run faster temporary. He began to do so as soon as his feet landed on the ground. Despite going through a tunnel, he did not lose speed. It actually made him go even faster thanks to him performing his Spin Attack.

It was over when Sonic got out of his rolling position and raced through a Loop-de-Loop, collecting rings at the same time. He noticed that the Loop-de-Loop was bigger than the last two. Though he chose to ignore that fact and continued to focus on Green Hill.

Right after that, he felt his stomach rumbling. "Man, I could really go for some Chilidogs right now... Too bad that I can't stop anywhere right now..." He sighed, "But on the bright side, nobody's around so they can't steal mine. Otherwise if they did, I would definitely explode like Jet's lottery ticket."

He didn't even bother to think about how in the world did Jet's lottery ticket exploded. But he did knew that it was Eggman's fault. Still with his super speed, he jumped so high in the air, he managed to land on ground that was at a way higher level. As soon as his eyes came across it, he jumped on was a platform that happened to be the same type as the one Sonic used when he began to backtrack a few minutes ago. It took him to another platform, that led to another one. The hero of Mobius jumped across all of them.

He wanted to get to the higher ground that was ahead. But due to a jump that wasn't high enough, he missed it, making him sigh slightly. Luckily, there was no bottomless pit below him. Instead lower ground was there, along a few more enemies.

"Well, I guess I can called that an 'enemy break'." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. "And I didn't even realize it, and that my extra speed power up has worn out. Anyways, I'd better just defeat this Crabmeat who is _crabby _at my presence... Ha ha!" He forced himself to laugh before immediately stopping less than three seconds. "Okay, I'm lame..."

Destroying another enemy and the Crabmeat, he leapt up in the air again to land on a spring, which will of course take him to higher ground. "Hmm... No, I'm going the other way..." He said right when he was about to land on the spring. Landing on the same ground before, he used his Spin Attack to destroy some ground that was next to him, creating a small cave like last time. He wasn't worried that the ground above him didn't collapse because it'd never happened to him before.

Collecting rings in the process, he sped his way to continue, jumping in the air once to defeat two Buzz Bombers. He dropped back down, not realizing that there was another Llampost below him, and landed on the ground once again. When his eyes saw two platforms that were in the air, he slowed down before completely stopping.

"Hmm..." He said with a thumb beneath his chin, glancing at the two platforms. "This is where I fought fat-egghead jerk for the first time... And he was definitely annoying. He started to tell how cool he was and acting like the world revolves around him." After that sentence was said, he started to say exactly what Eggman said to him the first time they met, his voice at a higher pitch. "High, I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman! And I'm here to take over the universe! And there is absolutely _nothing _you can do to stop me, you porcupine! _I _will be the one who will rule this universe! _I _will be the one who will take over it! And _I _will be the one to make sure you bees won't stop me! I am going to be the greatest citizen in Mobius, whose name is going to be changed to 'Eggman Land'. There is no scientist who's smarter than me!"

That was the last word he spoken before he spoke in his normal tone of voice again. "And after I defeated him, I told him that if he was so smart, he shouldn't have built such an easy machine that was so easy to destroy! Seriously! It was so bad, I'd rather kiss Amy seven times! Anyways, since Eggman isn't here, I am going to have to continue looking by going to the next zone." He confirmed. "But I do hope that all my friends are okay. They're probably wondering where I am right now..."

Once again, he got into a running position. A moment later, he took off running to the next zone. "Don't worry, guys! I'm coming!"

* * *

**...Was this chapter a bit boring to you guys? If it is, then I apologize. I just find it hard to make a chapter funny if only one character is in it. Not to mention that the chapter itself is harder to write. I am trying to type at least 5,000 words per chapter. But don't worry. As the story progresses, it won't be so bad. Trust me.**

**Well, see ya guys in the next chapter when Sonic advances to the next zone!**


End file.
